Chihiro Chronicles
by oriental kitary
Summary: NOW UPDATED Chihiro was accused of helping Itachi though she was able to prove herself innocent with  Kakashi,Orochimaru has decided to show himself and use her to destroy Konoha. Will squad 7 be able to help and what will happen when Itachi returns
1. Chapter 1

CH 1: Foe revealed!

Excitement filled the air as we (team Kurasaki) walked through the busy streets of Konoha. My team consists of 3 anbus in training and an anbu captain from zanaku. I am Chihiro chiyaki, an anbu in training but a good one at that. My teammates are Raiden Kunimatsu and Takashi Hashigami. Our captain and sensei is Ryo kurasaki, a renowned and powerful shinobi. My team gets along pretty well so we don't really have a problem in teamwork and on ninja missions but today we were arguing a lot.

"What's the big deal Chihiro? This village is not so different from the rest but you're acting as if this is the best village ever." Raiden is not very fond of it but I am head over heels for konoha. "Rai! Do you know that some of the greatest shinobis were born right here in konoha." I answered while looking around. It is my dream to become part of Konoha.

Zanaku is an organization that is filled with rogue ninjas who get paid by villages to do missions that they can't or well are not supposed to. Sort of like expendables and so each member is extremely powerful.

We came to the village to assist some anbus on a mission and to give my application for becoming a shinobi in the hidden leaf. However I really wanted to see my mentor. He had helped me prove myself innocent when I was accused of helping Itachi Uchiha in the uchiha massacre. He was a big help to me and even took care of me after that. I heard that he became a jounin after I joined the zanaku and now is the teacher of 3 genin. His students are taking part in the chunin exams and are in the forest of death.

We quickly made our way to the hokage manor.

Captain Ryo looked at me and said "Chihiro what's the rush slow down you can meet him once we have been briefed by the hokage."

I turned towards captain Ryo and yelled "I know that's why I want to get this over with."

I heard him sigh and Raiden asked him "Hey captain who does Chihiro want to meet exactly?"

"You will know once we are done with the briefing."

I could tell Rai was not satisfied with his answer but it was the only one he was going to get so he fixed his dark blue jacket and his orange hair. He always wears His sleeveless jacket over his black shirt and has blue trousers and black sandals. He wears his band over his waist and has ember eyes. He is very talkative, nosy and has a lot of guts. He has water chakra but is not very good at controlling it.

Takashi is his exact opposite. He is not very talkative and is popular among girls. He is weak at teamwork but an excellent strategist. He is also the voice of reason on our team. He wears a red sleeveless jacket over his black shirt. His white hair cover his turquoise eyes a little bit. He also wears red trousers and black sandals and his band is around his neck. He uses wind chakra and uses it very well.

Captain Ryo wears a white sleeveless jacket over his black shirt and has white trousers and sandals. He wears his band around his head and has blond hair and brown eyes. He keeps us at bay and is amazing at everything he does except for social conversations. He uses fire chakra.

As for me I am fairly tall and wear a purple sleeveless jacket over my black shirt. My trousers and sandals are purple and my band is around my upper arm. I am a lightning chakra user and I keep the team motivated. I have short black hair and shining red eyes which make me unpopular with a lot of people but I don't let that bother me.

We quickly made our way to the hokage's office and when we stepped inside I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Well well this is an interesting surprise. Hell Chihiro. Haven't u grown?"

My eyes widened as I ran and hugged my mentor. He slightly chuckled and gave me a small hug. We heard the third Hokage clear his throat and we turned to face him.

The third hokage calmly said "I know that you two have met after a long time but there is a huge problem that needs to be solved. Kakashi if u would explain the situation."

We turned our attention to sensei whose expression suddenly changed into a serious one.

"Of course Lord Hokage! A chunin called Anko has informed us that she recently encountered Orochimaru in the forest of death. His reasons for coming are not yet clear but he has placed a curse mark on one of my students Sasuke Uchiha. We are not going to cancel the exams as they have progressed too far and we are trying to lure in Orcohimaru."

My eyes widened as I heard Sasuke's name. It reminded of all that I went through because of his brother.

Captain Ryo looked at Kakashi sensei and said "We understand your situation but we are here to assist some anbus on an assassination mission not to help Orochimaru."

The third Hokage answered for Kakashi sensei "We understand but that mission has been suspended and we have a proposition for you. Not only will you be paid for your services but Chihiro will be accepted into the village and shall work as an anbu."

I looked at Captain Ryo from the corner of my and I could tell that he was thinking about the proposition. He looked at me and then he sighed.

"You have made an offer I cannot refuse. Very well we accept the terms."

I was overjoyed to hear Captain Ryo. Kakashi sensei looked at me and smiled.

"All righty then, I shall escort you and please conceal your presence as we move towards the stadium." Announced sensei

* * *

><p>Authors note<p>

Well this is my first story. I know it seems a Little boring but trust me it gets u have any characters of ur own I can put them in. Pls review thanks alot


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dormant Memories

We followed Kakashi sensei to the stadium. It hadn't changed a bit and we stood in the shadows and watched all the participants carefully. We were given orders to simply protect the Hokage and show ourselves only if we saw Orochimaru. I scanned the participants carefully and I noticed a blond boy standing in the front with a determined look on his face. He looked like the forth Hokage and I instantly knew I was looking at Naruto Uzumaki, host of the nine tailed fox. My eyes fell on a raven haired boy who stood behind him. He looked familiar and it was then I realized that it was Sasuke. My breathing grew heavy as I recalled the dark night that still gave me nightmares.

* * *

><p>"Itachi sensei! I can't this jutsu I am trying you know but it too difficult. If I had the sharingan I could have learned it easily."<p>

I heard him chuckle and I looked at him angrily "Sensei my father is an Uchiha so why don't I have the sharingan."

He looked at me with a smile on his face and said "Chihiro you have many talents you do not require the sharingan. A ninja must not solely rely on his kekay genkai but he must train his body and mind to achieve real strength."

Ah I never got tired of his philosophy. Can I meet Sasuke tomorrow I haven't seen him and you tell me so much about him." His smile fell immediately and he started staring at the ground.

"Im afraid he will be busy because he has started attending the academy so you cannot see him." He replied without looking. "Oh! I see and you have a special mission tomorrow as well. Maybe I can see him on Sunday it will be a holiday after all. Can I go on the mission with…."

"No!" He said immediately. I was taken aback by his sudden and loud reply. Usually he was always so calm and he never replied with such a tone. He noticed the shock in my eyes and quickly added "It is a secret mission for the Hokage and no other Uchiha is allowed to take part in it."

"But I have kept my mother's name and Im hardly an Uchiha." I protested I didn't want to let him go on the mission alone because he had been acting strange all month as if he was always fighting with himself.

"Enough Chihiro this mission is mine so I will drop you off at captain Kakashi's place". He noticed the intense disappointment on my face and politely added "Chihiro it's too dangerous and I don't want you to be in any danger. You know Kakashi will take good care of you so calm down." He then patted my head and gave a rare smile." I know you are worried about me but I am fine and one last thing, I want you to stay away from the clan they are not acting the way they should be so be careful and stay with Kakashi." With that he got up and left me staring at him. His last sentence had a touch of warning to it.

* * *

><p>"Chihiro watch it or you will fall in the stadium focus this is very serious." I snapped out of it and looked at Takashi who gave me a serious look.<p>

"Sorry taka!" I whispered.

"Chihiro can you handle this or not." Asked captain Ryo.

I turned my gaze towards Sasuke and watched his hand cover the mark on his neck.

"I can do this captain Ryo. I stopped running a long time ago." I replied with a determined look on my face. We saw two names flash on the board and one of them was Sasuke's.

"So it begins!" said Raiden.

* * *

><p>Authors note<p>

Thanks for reading guys. Sorry I didn't update for a long time. It's just that im gonna give my o levels exam soon so I really don't have time. In the next chapter there will be an awesome fight so stay tuned. Pls read and review. All sorts of reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Battle for freedom

It was raining cats and dogs today. I was bored out of my mind on how today was going. I had nothing to do and yet it felt as if I was waiting for something. Of course it was almost always raining here in the village hidden in the mist. I had been captured by anbus who accused me of being Orochimaru's partner. Not that they were wrong or anything and the only reason I was caught was because the curse mark was acting out and I couldn't even move. I don't like Orochimaru but I can't get away no matter how much I want to. I had no idea where I was but I was definitely out of the village. I was probably in a facility on the outskirts. I really don't like interrogation but that what I was probably going to go through. There was no chakra around me which meant that I couldn't use and could not tell if I was alone. They must have used some sort of jutsu. I had no choice but to wait for chance to break out. Suddenly I heard screaming. I was blindfolded so I couldn't see anything. A loud explosion almost took my hearing away. Whoever was out there was no ordinary ninja cause in a few minutes the screaming died down.

"I really don't know what the leader is thinking. Why would he want someone who can't even win from some lame hidden mist anbus?" Said a gruff voice followed but a cool and calm one.

"You really over did it Kisame there was no need to use such chakra consuming jutsus and as to answer your question, I have heard that the konoichi has information about Orochimaru."

"Ok thats fine but there is really no need to have any information about Orochimaru because we can still kill him without it. This mission was nothing but a waste of time. We travelled all the way for a weak konoichi. This is not a real Akatsuki mission it's pointless and easy."

"If that is how you feel then why don't you simply confront the leader and DEMAND a reason for sending us at this mission."

After that the man with the gruff voice didn't say anything but I kept thinking about one word that was used in the conversation. Akatsuki!

Thousands of thoughts raced through my head. This was so bad. What were the Akatsuki doing here and who were they looking for. Of course it was me. I am a konoichi and I know about Orochimaru so it had to be me. What were they going to do with me I needed to get out or better yet hide and hope that they won't find me.

I didn't have to conceal my chakra but I slowly moved close to the wall and simply listened to the footsteps nearby.

"I don't think shes here Itachi. Either she ran away, shes not here or I accidentally killed her. Let's go back to base." yelled Kisame.

Wait Itachi as in Itachi Uchiha? This just keeps getting worse my only chance is that the famed Akatsuki ninja agrees and simply leaves otherwise there is no hope for me.

"You are too rash Kisame. I am certain she did not leave as I would have sensed her chakra and she is certainly in this facility as this is the kind of place anbus keep their prisoners. It is beyond doubt that she is in a cell as I cannot sense her chakra."

And with that all my hopes were shattered. I heard the door open but I didnt move at all. I suppose I was too scared. It's not easy to scare me. Even Orochimaru himself could never but the man who cut off his arm without a problem and killed his clan before that was someone who shook me to the bone. I could tell someone was approaching me. So which one was it the heartless killer or the psychopath? A pair of hands reached out and undid my blindfold. The blindfold fell down and I opened my eyes to see the famed Uchiha kneeling in front of me. His eyes seemed to stare into my soul and the look on his was so emotionless, it made my heart skip a beat. Despite the fact that I was scared enough to scream, I continued to stare at him and I could tell he was surprised. He gave a small smile and helped me up. It was my turn to look surprised. His smile disappeared as quickly as it came and he said in an emotionless voice,

"Take note that if you try to escape or cause us difficulty then this journey will not be as pleasant as it can be."

I showed no emotion and he undid a jutsu that stopped my hands from moving. I saw another Akatsuki come through the door. I figured that he was Kisame. I had no intention of being taken to the Akatsuki to be tortured to death. The moment Itachi undid the jutsu I quickly dispersed into black petals. The last thing I heard was Itachi, who whispered to himself,

"I was hoping that it wouldn't have to come to this."

* * *

><p>I found myself out of the facility and without thinking of where to go I simply took off towards south. I saw crows following me and so I aimed at them and used Fire style phoenix blaze jutsu. Almost instantly the crows burned before they could hit the ground and I continued towards south. My heart raced as heard Itachi use his fire ball jutsu. A giant fireball came towards me and I used water style water dragon jutsu. Itachi's fireball disappeared completely as it came into contact with my water dragon. I sensed someone appear in front of me and I stopped in my tracks to see Kisame smirking as he took out his sword.<p>

"Going somewhere little Shizunaki?"

I wanted to punch him and that's what I did only to realize that it was a water clone and that the real Kisame was right behind me. Immediately I turned around and used Lightning Style lightning blaster jutsu. Kisame jumped back before the blast hit him and cursed me. I ignored him and turned my attention to Itachi who to my surprise called Kisame and told him to stand down.

"Kisame let me take care of this."

"What? Forget it Itachi I can easily defeat her."

"I know you are planning to kill her and we cannot afford to do that. We were give strict orders to return with her."

"We can just kill her and lie. No one will know besides she doesn't have anything special."

"You might have not noticed but I have Kisame. She has not even begun fighting us and she used Fire, Water and then lightning type jutsus. While an average person has only two types of chakra natures, she seems to have more and that is quite rare. It would be of great benefit to have her in the Akatsuki."

Kisame only scoffed in return. I kept thinking of a strategy but there was nothing I could think of. I noticed that Itachi had activated his sharingan. I made a few hand signs and used earth style ground control jutsu. It seemed as if Itachi had read my mind. He quickly leaped off the ground and landed on a tree branch.

"I must admit I underestimated you Kiva Shizunaki. I truly didn't think you could also use Earth style jutsu. However such jutsus are meaningless before my sharingan."

"Let's just see about that Itachi."

Before I could do some hand signs Itachi's body began to swirl and it felt as if the ground was starting to collapse under my feet. I was caught in his genjutsu. Several crows headed for me but simply closed my eyes and calmed myself. I unleashed a burst of chakra that tore through the genjutsu.

"I am surprised that you broke through my Genjutsu so easily. Most people are unable to do that."

"Wait a little longer and I will give you more surprises."

"Unfortunately I don't have much time. I am giving you one last chance to silently follow us or I will have no choice but to go to extreme measures to subdue you."

"Sorry but I really don't want to get involved with you guys."

"Hm you're quite smug are you not….kiva?"

"Perhaps Wind style hurricane jutsu." I yelled as I jumped away from Itachi.

Itachi leapt from branch to branch until he came just above the small opening in the hurricane jutsu. The wind was swirling around him with great force and he began to destroy any object that came near him. He looked at me as I stood in the middle of the hurricane and launched a fire ball at me. I used the fire ball jutsu as well and he showed even more surprise. Although the jutsu didn't hit me, the collision was strong enough to stop my hurricane jutsu. Before I could attack again a giant snake suddenly grabbed me and pulled me to the top of a cliff. It had grabbed so roughly that I could hardly breathe.

"Hello Kiva. It seems you have attracted some unwanted attention."

"koga!" I hissed.

"Lord Orochimaru wants you back so I decided to come and get you." Continued Koga

"Oh what's this Akatsuki? What could Akatsuki want with you? Care to explain?"

"Oh this is just great. Can I at least kill this guy Itachi?" yelled Kisame.

Itachi remained silent and kept staring at Koga with a hint of annoyance on his face. Now there was no chance of freedom. Whoever wins it was over for me. I started breathing heavily as I tried to gasp for air.

The snake was cut into half by Itachi. I landed on the ground next to him and continued gasping for air. I slightly shivered under his gaze. It seemed as if he was looking at me out of pity. Before I could say anything, intense pain stabbed itself into my neck and collar bone. I placed my hand over the cursed mark and grabbed my shoulder tightly. I guessed that Itachi knew that I was in extreme pain because he bent down and placed his hand over mine to put more pressure on my neck. At this koga flared up and ran towards Itachi.

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

Hey thanks a lot for reading guys but I would really love it if you would review. Anyway I added a new oc here hope you like her.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone sorry for the delay but I had to take my O level exams. Wow I am so happy that I got a review thanks a lot Chibilovrs this is really encouraging . So let's move on.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Enter the Akatsuki<p>

**Kogas pov:**

I charged towards Itachi lost in rage. Itachi slowly got up and his eyes met mine. I slashed Itachi into half and killed him in one blow much to kivas horror. Suddenly everything went dark and the ground started to shift. Strange colours began to take over thetrees and soil. I couldn't hear anything and before I new and was tied to a post with a hundred Itachis staring at me and swords in their hands. I had fallen for the fatal Tsukiyomi.

"I will be cutting you for the next 72 hours" Said Itachi as his emotionless eyes stared into my soul. Almost instantly intense pain arose in my stomach as the sword peirced into it. I dared not to yell as did not want him to know what I was going through.

Kivas pov:

"What have u done to him?" I asked Itachi as Koga fell on the ground the moment he charged towards itachi.

"Tsukiyomi" replied Itachi in his usuall emotionless tone.

I had heard of the tsukiyomi a fatal genjutsu that was feared by every shinobi. I jumped away from Itachi while clutching my shoulder to minimise the pain caused by the curse mark.

"Must we go through this again? The results shall be the same." claimed Itachi.

Deep down I knew he was right but I got not give up unless I wanted to end up like koga. Kisame suddenely appeared and punched my stomach. I fell down and stared at the monster wanting nothing more than to wipe the smirk on his lips. Itachi stood next to kisame and his Sharingan began to spin.I fell into the darkness with fear of what was going to happen to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachis pov:<strong>

I was unaware of what she had gone through while she was with Orochimaru. It was strange, he was not in his hideout where he was last seen nor did he come to capture a person who had vital information about him. There is a strong possibility that he was in Konoha. These thoughts caused me to worry about Sasuke who was taking part in the Chunin exams. I could not do anything to help him. I have no choice but to leave him to his commarades. I snapped out of my thoughts as Kisame grabbed Kiva and threw her on his sword.

"Kisame ? "

"Hm?"

" Why don't u carry her? The curse mark causes unbearable pain and we were told to bring her alive and well so we don't have to heal her before extracting information."

" There is no way im going to carry her. She might try to fight back and this way all I'll have to do is swing the sword."

I could not bear Kisame treating her like that so I decided to carry her myself.

" Very well then allow me to take the burden."

" Well this is unlike you but alright. You sure you killed your clan Itachi?"

" I am quite certain." He has no idea what I feel and what I have done."

* * *

><p><strong>Kivas pov:<strong>

Slowly I could hear voices as I regained consiouness. The sharingan was full of tricks.I hated myself for loosing to them so easily.I opened my eyes and waited for my vision to clear. I was in a dark room that was lit with candles. It was vey large and I was lying on a strange bed that was close to the wall. I sat up and was horrified to see a strange plant like creature sitting close to the door.

"You woke sooner than expected"

Great a plant guy was watching me sleep. That is so disturbing.

"Is there a reason as to why I im alive?"

"Fortunately for you yes"

This was bad I guess they wanted information about Orochimaru but after they had it they would just kill me. I had to escape or things would not be in my favor.

"Follow me"

His dark voice was keeping me on the edge. I followed him to an even darker room that practically looked like a cave. I saw two members. One was a dark woman who had ember eyes and blue hair. The other was a man with spiky hair and strange rods that were pierced into his skin. So I was with a plant guy a weird and dark woman and guy who loved piercings. My kind of crowd thanks to Orochimaru.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki! I am pein also known as leader. If you co operate then things shall go smoothly however if u don't then u shall be quickly dealt with."

"What do you want?"

"At first I only wanted information from you and then we would have killed you. However you would prove to be a skillful and valuable member so I am giving you a choice. You may join us or we will extract information and kill you."

"I don't suppose you will tell me much about this organization like what are your goals and you will achieve them?"

The woman spoke for the first time while glaring at me

"We can't trust u yet so you will be kept completely in the dark"

This was just like my role with Orochimaru but I had no choice.

"I will join you"

Almost instantly holograms appeared and surrounded us. I was being watched by all the members of akatsuki. I recognized Itachi and Kisame but the rest were a mystery to me.

"I am pleased to hear it you shall be partnered with Sasori and Deidara as you and Sasori both know a little about Orochimaru."

This was bad Orochimaru had told me about Sasori and he was crazy I could not let this happen.

"I dont want to be partnered with them. I don't know them at all!"

The woman spoke again

"Oh and who do u suggest"

"Itachi and Kisame!"

Everyone was in shock and including Itachi.i could tell just by looking at him. This was not going to end well.

* * *

><p>Well thats it hope you guys like it. Pls do review and ur all welcome to become critics thanks alot :)<p> 


End file.
